1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive control apparatus and method for controlling the drive of a two-wheeled vehicle and to a two-wheeled vehicle using that drive control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A two-wheeled vehicle carrying a rider is known. Such a two-wheeled vehicle autonomously, stably remains upright when the drive action of the wheels is normally controlled. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 1-316810 discloses a two-wheeled vehicle provided with auxiliary wheels assisting the wheels when impaired in autonomous stability.
If providing auxiliary wheels to a two-wheeled vehicle, however, there are the problems that the two-wheeled vehicle ends up becoming larger in size and the auxiliary wheels impair the mobility of the two-wheeled vehicle when running in an autonomously stabilized state.